Supernatural Academy
by Link Smashes Your Pots
Summary: Supernatural hunters will be something that the world will always need. Now, since Supernatural Academy opened, many people will get to try their luck at hunting. Many will fail. Some will succeed. Those to succeed will be given the opportunity to work with Sam, Dean and Castiel. Those who fail, will have no memory of the Supernatural world. Are you up for the challenge? SYOC
1. SYOC Form

I've had this idea for a while, so I've finally decided to do it.

Hunters of the Supernatural. Something that the world will always need. So, this is informing you of the recently opened Supernatural Academy. If you are interested in attending this prestigious academy, please fill out one of the application forms that is attached to this.

Name:

Gender:

Age (13-15):

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Birthday:

Emergency contact:

Dominant hand:

Allergies:

Music preference(s):

Reason for applying:

Anything else:

This one is just for fun.

Favorite pairing:

No perfect characters please. Deadline for applications is midnight GMT -6 (Eastern Standard). I'll review them at that time at see which applications I will be accepting at this time. Renovations will be happening in the near future so there will be more room for students. If you don't get in now, remember that there you have a second chance.


	2. Chapter One

Suitcases sat beside the dorm door as Lily Walker slowly turned the handle of the door. She was understandably nervous. Today was her first day at Supernatural Academy so she didn't know what to expect to find on the other side of the door. When she slowly pushed it open, she noticed that her roommate wasn't there yet.

Walking into the room, Lily gaped in awe. The room was bigger than she imagined. It was the size of a normal school classroom. Against the far left wall was a queen-sized four poster bed with a black awning. The sheets were also black. On the far right wall was a bed identical to that on the left wall. One the wall space between the beds was negative space. The walls were completely bare. Lily figured that was so people could decorate how they wanted. Covering the floor was wonderful hardwood. In the middle was a rug with the pentagram symbols on it. Directly in front of the door on the floor was a permanent salt line; it also surrounded the single window in the room.

Still gaping in awe, Lily walked over to the bed on the left. She placed her suitcases down on it and started unzipping on of them. Before she had a chance to open it completely, she heard footsteps echo through the room. Turning around, she noticed that another girl had walked into the room. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a large red rose on it, blue jeans and fairly new looking running shoes. She also had pin straight rich chocolate brown hair that reached just under her large sized breasts. It also glistened with speckles of red and auburn as she walked into the sunlight that flooded the room. Her almond shaped blue eyes twinkled in the light. Even from a distance of about twenty five feet, Lily could tell that this girl was about five foot five. She could even tell that the girl was muscular; although it was hard. Lily was even able to discern two small scars on the girl; one on the right side of her upper lip and the other on her left nostril.

It was at that moment that Lily realized that she had been staring at the girl for longer that she was probably supposed to. Being gay and having this girl as a roommate was definitely going to be the death of her. Lily then cursed quietly under her breath as she turned away and went back to unzipping her suitcase. However, when the footsteps once again echoed through the room, Lily couldn't help but look over at the girl again. There was just something about her the Lily found incredibly captivating.

The entire time the girl unpacked and put her stuff into her closet, Lily watched. She couldn't peel her eyes away. Just as the girl looked like she was going to turn to face her, Lily turned her attention away and went back to finally finish unzipping her suitcase. Just as she started unpacking it, she heard the other girl clear her throat. Lily turned to face her just as she opened her mouth.

"My name's Rosalia Amaro." she briefly paused. "Who're you?"

"L-Lily Walker." Lily replied with a slight stutter. "Nice to meet you."

"Nervous?"

"You could say that."

Rosalia then turned back to her bed and opened her other suitcase. Lily wanted so badly to be able to peel her eyes away, but they stayed glues to Rosalia. When Rosalia was done unzipping this suitcase, the first thing she came out with was a picture frame. It looked like it contained a picture of a younger version of herself and someone who appeared to be her father. Rosalia placed it gently on the nightstand beside her bed, but not before she kissed it. Lily made a note to ask about that later.

After ten minutes, Rosalia was finally done unpacking. She had produced the picture, a couple more articles of clothing, slippers and her hygiene products. Even having been in the room for about twenty minutes, Lily still hadn't put away a single thing. She had been too distracted by Rosalia.

So, she finally decided to get her stuff put away. Her clothes were away in no time flat. When she unzipped her other suitcase, the first thing she pulled out made her want to curl up in a ball and cry for all eternity. It was a picture of her and her father. Even though they got along about as well as Sam and John had, Lily still loved her father. She would always tell herself that if it wasn't for him, she might not exist. That would always cheer her to up to an extent. After staring at the picture for a brief moment, she placed it on her nightstand. Next, she came out with a bag of dog food. Rosalia raised a confused eyebrow, but Lily didn't notice.

When Lily was done unpacking, she had produced the picture of her and her father, dog food, a poster of Florida Georgia Line, a poster of One Direction, some dog toys, her hygiene products, a CD player and a case full of her favorite CDs.

"Dog food? You have a compulsion to eat it?" Rosalia finally spoke up.

Lily turned to face her before speaking. "No, but my dog does."

"They let you bring your dog?"

"Yeah. He was a therapy tool that turned into part of my family. I couldn't leave him behind. Headmaster Novak understood that."

"Well, you're a lucky ducky then aren't you?"

Lily went to speak, but the _click click_ of claws filled her ears. Without even hesitating, she jumped up from the floor and ran to the door. She quickly yanked it open. Standing behind it was her dog, Jiggs, and a petite girl. She had tan skin, long loose chestnut curls, a diamond shaped face that perfectly encapsulated her hazel eyes and dimples. She also had an arc shaped scar from her temple to her cheekbone on the left side of her face. Lily cringed at the sight of it because it looked like it was inflicted by something extremely painful.

A loud woof then filled Lily's ears. She grinned as she knelt down to pet Jiggs. He was always the impatient type. As soon as Lily petted the weak spot behind his ear, he was groaning in satisfaction. Lily felt her heart melt. She hadn't seen him in two days because they had to travel seperately. She had gotten a direct flight from Pearson International to Lawrence, whereas Jiggs had to have an intenes physical done by a vet before hand. Then, he had to be checked by a vet in Lawrence just to make sure that the vet in Toronto didn't miss anything. Everything must have checked out because here he was standing impatiently in front of Lily.

The girl that was with him dropped the leash and went to leave, but Lily placed a hand on her shoulder. When the girl turned back around, Lily drew her into a small hug. The girl just stood there shocked. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"What's with the hug?" Her voice was tinged with a British accent. That made Lily hug a little tighter. "Why tighter?"

"You brought my dog _and_ you're British." Lily replied while softly breaking the hug. "Can't get much better than that."

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem. Call me Lily by the way."

"Riley."

Both then shook hands. Riley still had a confused smile on her face, but Lily was grinning from ear to ear. Rosalia was sitting on her bed trying her hardest not to laugh at what had just happened. Jiggs walked calmly into the room. As soon as he saw Rosalia, he started growling fiercely. Lily whirled around and noticed that Rosalia wasn't cowering in fear. Instead, she had what appeared to be a smug smile on her face.

"I think you should listen to the dog." Rosalia snickered. "You _shouldn't _trust me until I've proven myself."

Lily found that comment quite concerning, but she didn't really want to think too much about it. She always trusted people when she first met them. It took time for her to realize that she shouldn't have. As a direct result, her nickname was 'Ms. Naive'. She rarely saw a person's bad side when she met them for the first time. However, that's probably because she believed that everyone's good side was stronger than the bad.

Gulping slightly, Lily turned back to the doorway. She instantly noticed that Riley was gone. It was odd considering her footsteps should have made noise, but once again, Lily thought nothing of it. She just figured she had been to taken aback by Rosalia's comment to notice.

As she closed the door behind her, she noticed that Jiggs had decided to walk across the room and jump on her bed. He was now happily asleep in the middle of it. Lily smiled as she went to move the suitcases that were in his way. When they were out of the way, she decided to put up her two posters. Her Florida Georgia Line one went on the inside of the back right bed post and the One Direction one went on the inside of the back left post. That left a good three feet of space in the middle, so she decided to hang her picture rather than display it on the nightstand. She then placed her CD player where the picture used to sit on the nightstand. In the drawer of it, she placed her hygiene products and CD case. It was a tight squeeze, but they wound up fitting. Lily then walked the giant bag of dog food to her closet and placed it in there along with the dog toys. With a smile on her face, Lily finally had everything situated the way she wanted it.

It was at that moment that she realized she was tired. She immediately attributed it to her lack of sleep before the flight. She had only ever flown once before, so she was still a little nervous about the whole idea. Also, being the genious that she is, she had decided to watch Mayday before her flight. Bad idea. She had nightmares about the plane crashing and her being the only survivor; nightmares about her being the only casualty made their presence known as well.

Just as she fell back softly onto the bed and closed her eyes, a loud beeping filled the room. At first she thought it was the fire alarm, but it didn't last nearly long enough. It took a minute for her to realize, but Lily quickly figured out that it was some sort of bell. Remembering what Headmaster Novak had told her, she figured out it was the homeroom bell. She sighed internally knowing that it was in fact only nine in the morning. The only thing that made it worse was the fact that she had been awake practicall the entire night. Of the nine hours that she had laid in her bed, only two of them were spent sleeping. The rest were spent worrying about what would happen on the flight.

Groaning in displeasure, Lily got out of bed. Jiggs also seemed upset, but he followed her. Seeing as she was still wearing her purple t-shirt, faux-leather jacket and blue jeans from yesterday, she decided that she should probably cahnge. However, when she looked at the clock on her CD player, she noticed that she only had two minutes to get to class. Adding in the fact that she had no clue where she was going, Lily thought best not to change. Grabbing Jiggs' leash, she ran out of the room and through the halls. All she knew was that she was looking for room 123. When she fianlly found it, she slipped in just as the bell rang. Some students gave her looks, but none of them said anything.

Finding her seat quickly, she slipped in just as the teacher walked into the room. She was a woman of about thirty with straight brown hair that reached down to her middle back. She also had brown eyes so dark they appeared black. She stood maybe five four and looked about average weight. Her breasts, however, appeared to be a little larger than normal. There was just something about her appearance that captivated Lily. Even though the teacher hadn't said a word, Lily was already intently paying attention to her.

"Hello students. I'm Ruby and I'll be your demonic arts teacher." She smiled sweetly. That captivated Lily even more. Being gay in a school full of gorgeous woman was _definitely _going to be the death of her. Ruby then spoke again, this time softer and sweeter. "Why don't we get started by doing attendance?"

Everyone in the class nodded. Lily found herself nodding and staring at Ruby at the same time. When she was done nodding, she still stared discreetly at Ruby. Getting caught eyeing the teacher was something that she didn't need to do, especially on the first day.

"Rosalia Amaro?" Ruby scanned the classroom. When she saw Rosalia's hand go up, she smiled her thanks. "Willow Caird?" Lily studied the girl whose hand shot up. She had long chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes that sparkled slightly in the rays of sunlight that flooded the class and tanned skin. It almost looked like she was a California girl because she was emulating beach qualities. "Blaze Jacobson?" This girl had short undercut hair that looked almost black. She also had crystal blue eyes that twinkled like stars in the rays of sunlight. Her ring middle finger sported an infinity symbol ring. Bracelets also lined her right wrist. Most of them were neutral as they were of bands, but there were some that appeared to be either masculine or feminine. The water lines on her eyes had dark eyeliner and her lips bore dark purple lipstick. If it hadn't beem for the brightness of her clothes, Lily would have thought that Blaze was a goth. "Elisa- er, James Langstaff?" The teacher changing names surprised Lily, but she just figured that the person was transgendered and preferred to be a boy. When she looked over at the person with their hand up, she knew she was right. They had caramel brown eyes that perfectly complimented short black hair. Their face formed a slightly square jaw and their whole face was dotted with tiny freckles. Even though Lily had to strain to see them, the person had a slight muscle tone. "Riley Mason?" Lily didn't need to examine her seeing as she had earlier. "Jamie Lynn Sousa?" A girl with curly brown hair, big brown eyes and caramel-colored skin raised her hand. "Lily Walker?" Ruby looked directly at Lily. Lily found that incredibly odd.

"How did you know who I was?" Lily spoke up after putting a shocked lock on her face.

"The other two names on the list are male." Ruby replied sweetly. She didn't seem like she was trying to point out the obvious. She honestly seemed to be being rather nice about it. When Lily turned beat red, Ruby decided to continue. "Ryder Walker?" It was Ruby's turn to be inquizative. "You related to Lily over here?"

"She's the Dean to my Sam." Ryder replied rather humorously.

"So she's four years older?" Ruby raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yeah." Ryder smiled from ear to ear.

That's when everyone else in the room let out a harmonized 'aww'. Lily turned even more beat red. Ryder was just loving the attention he was getting.

Ruby roller her eyes as she read the final name off of the attendance sheet. "Alexander Valov?" A boy with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes raised his left hand. When he did, Lily noticed a scar about two inches in length running down his arm. His forehead is encased in an old looking grey bandana. He is also wearing black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and black and blue sneakers. "Seeing as everyone is here, why don't we get started?"

The entire class nodded in unison. That made Ruby smile. She then turned to the whiteboard behind her and wrote something down. When she backed away, Lily noticed that she had written down 'Christo'.

"Now, class. If you think you're in the presence of a demon, but aren't one hundred percent certain, saying this will allow you to be fairly fast. If a person isn't possessed, they won't react negatively. However, if they are possessed, they will most likely lash out at you, so be prepared." Ruby explained while strangely avoiding having to say the word. "Would anyone like to try and say it properly?"

Ryder was the only one to shoot his hand up. Ruby pointed at him and motioned for him to come to the front. He quietly followed his order. As soon as he was standing in front of the class, Lily noticed that Ruby's pupil grew to cover the entire area of her eye.

Without even thinking, she opened her mouth and yelled "Christo!"

Ruby twitched violently. However, only two people, Ryder and Lily, caught it before everyone turned their attention to Lily. She felt embarrassed and sank back in her seat with her hands covering her face. Jiggs even decided to jump up on her lap to try and comfort her. She just softly embraced him in on of their special hugs. Ruby was the only one that was smiling at her.

"She what she just did?" Ruby smiled proudly. "She was paying attention to me, not her brother. In doing so, she would have saved his life if they would've been in the field."

"Why did you react negatively then?" Ryder asked. Being his older sister, Lily was able to tell that he had gulped. He knew that Ruby was a deomn, didn't he? Ruby smiled sweetly, however, it didn't knock Ryder down. "You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am." Ruby chuckled softly. "Don't worry though, I'm not really an evil demon. Just seductive."

"Give us one reason why we're supposed to believe you."

At that moment, the classroom door opened. Everyone turned to see Sam Winchester walk into the room. No one said anything. They all just stared on in complete shock and awe.

Sam opened his mouth to speak. The words that came out were obviously the ones he had wanted to say, but every student in the room was taken aback by more shock.

"She seduced me into having sex with her."


End file.
